union_of_simmanian_republicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commonwealth of Cheesia
The Commonwealth of Cheesia is a country that is part of the Union of Simmanian Republics. It shares land borders with Asterion and Titanicvilla to the west, and Christiania to the north. The nation's westernmost border is the Mississippi River, with its northern border following the south edge of the Hudson Bay and Hudson Strait, and its east border is the Atlantic Ocean. It includes the islands of Nova Scotia and Newfoundland, and all five of the Great Lakes are included within its borders. History First contact between Native Americans and Europeans People from the European nation of Mynea began settling the area along the east coast, near the present day city of Lowestoft in 1455. However, this colony was wiped out due to an unknown cause during an unknown time. Settlers in 1461 founded the colony of Bellingham about 100 miles south of Lowestoft. Within the next ten years, about 14 settlements sprang up, following the success of Bellingham during the first winter, albeit the death of 160 of the 230 Bellingham colonists. While Native Americans often captured or attacked the colonies, some tribes got along very well with the Europeans. After more settlements were formed up and down the eastern coast during the next 50 years (1471-1521), the Native Americans were forced back following several attacks on hostile tribes from the colonies. Forming a nation By 1550, there were 96 settlements along an 860 mile stretch along the coast (extending approximately from RL Jacksonville to New York), and some of them quickly grew into cities of notable size. By 1550, the population was nearly 105,000. The 96 settlements divided into eight colonies, which in this day still remain, as provinces. Geography Cheesia includes most of Eastern North America, extending from the southernmost point of Florida up to the northernmost point of Quebec. Its geography includes the Appalachian Mountains, which splits the nation in half in its southern portion. It also includes the Great Lakes region and its soft, rolling hills and forests. The East Coast extending from Central Florida up into New Brunswick is much of the same. Most of Quebec and Newfoundland and Labrador is remote and uninhabited, with only a few scant towns and villages. However, a large metropolitan area extends from the Lake Erie area eastward toward the Bay of Fundy, and then southward into the North Carolina area. Other Metro areas exist in Southern Florida, as well as along the Gulf of Mexico from Northern Florida toward the Mississippi River. Climate The southernmost regions of Cheesia, particularly the Florida area, experience similar weather year-round temperature-wise. This area also receives heavy rainfall during the summer and fall months, particularly June through September, where over ten inches of rain per month isn't uncommon. This area exerpiences hot summer days and cool to warm winter days. Average high temperatures year round range from ~70F - ~90F (21C-32C) Further north, temperature ranges become slightly more varied, with year round average highs ranging from ~50F - ~95F (10C - 35C. Average rainfall amounts are slightly lower. The New England area experiences cold winters and warm to hot summers, with year-round high temperatures ranging from 30F - 85F (-1C - 29C). These areas see considerably less rainfall, however the amount of precipitation per month is more constant, around 3.5in - 5in (8.9cm - 12.7cm) per month, but rainfall well above average is not uncommon. The Quebec area is considerably colder, with maximum temperatures year-round ranging from as low as -10F to 70F (-23C - 21C) as well as less rainfall, around 15-30in (38.1 - 76.2cm) per year. Infrastructure While personal transportation is still dominated by automobiles, public transportation is growing increasingly popular in large cities. While local public transportation is managed by either private-public partnerships or by city governments entirely, nationwide public transportation is managed by the Ministry of Transportation or by individual provinces. As of 2013, Cheesia had a public transportation system over three times larger than the average size around the world. About 32% of the total Cheesia population rely on public transportation instead of personal transportation. 50% opt for transportation by automobile, 14% travel by bicycle, moped, or other small, motorized vehicles, and the remaining 4% did not own a vehicle at all.